Mi etenidad contigo
by DaisukeUchiha18
Summary: Legión de Vampiros. SasuSaku, y algo de NaruOcc, ItaOcc, KakaOcc.


**¿La familia se agranda?**

_Era una noche obscura y lluviosa, donde se ve en una mansión al estilo oriental prendida en completo fuego, siendo rodeado por varias personas con ojos de color azul carmesí unos filosos colmillos que sobresalían de sus labios._

_Unos metros alejados de allí, en lo alto en la parado en la rama de un árbol, está un hombre robusto y delgado, de una altura que aproximaba uno noventa y cinco, vistiendo con capa negra. Tiene un rostro muy apuesto y perfecto con piel increíblemente pálida, cabello cortó color plata, unos intimidante ojos color negro que brillaban con preocupación al ver la mansión en llamas._

_- _¿Tsunade dónde estás? -_le pregunto al aire con frustración. Su voz era ronca, varonil y sensual. -_

_Frunció la nariz con extrañeza al percibir un perfume muy conocido para él a kilómetros de distancia. Con desesperación viejo su vista con todos lados para encontrar algo y su vista se detuvo sorprendido al ver como atrás de la mansión, como corría a velocidad sorprendente una mujer rubia con capa negra teniendo en sus brazos dos pequeños bultos con manta blanca pero se le dificultaba un poco al correr. Atrás de ella venían tres personas persiguiéndola._

_Con rapidez y de forma silenciosa bajo del alto árbol y corrió para ayudar a la rubia, sin que ninguna de las personar que queman la mansión lo vean y desapareció instantáneamente. _

_El peli plata reapareció atrás de los vampiros que perseguían a la rubia y de un movimiento rápido los noqueo a los tres y corrió hasta la mujer y la tomo entre sus bazos, cargándola al estilo princesa. _

_- _Agárralos con fuerza Tsunade. -_la aludida aun sorprendida pero después cambio su semblante por tristeza, anhelo y resentimiento hacia ella misma. - _¿Qué sucede? -_pregunto preocupado el peli plata al ver su expresión, tenía un mal presentimiento. -_

_- _Kakashi estoy... muy herida. -dijo señalando con la mirada al costado de su pecho, hay una hueco que gravemente de esté sale sangre, y Kakashi abrió los ojos enormemente al no darse cuenta. -Kakashi eres mi mejor amigo... quie... quiero que los cuides... por mí y diles a Naruto y a Sakura que lo... siento mucho... y que los amo con... todo... con todo mi corazón... -_esas fueron las últimas palabras de Tsunade. -_

_Kakashi aun asombrado, dolido y triste, apretó con fuerza el abrazo al ver que la rubia iba aflojando el agarre de los bebes. Con absoluto cuidado y delicadeza, acomodo a los tres en sus abrazos para después desaparecer en una ráfaga de viento._

_Kakashi no sabía qué hacer, estaba completamente destrozado con la perdida se su mejor amiga, la que consideraba con a una hermana, la conocía aproximadamente hace dos siglos. A ella le guaba bromas pesadas, se divertían, molestaban e insultaban y ahora... ya no la volverá a ver jamás solo le dejaran los recuerdos de ella. Maldecía interiormente a Jiraiya por no salvarla, de hecho muy en el fondo... lo entendía, seguro habría hecho de todo para protegerla de esos vampiros de categoría alta. Por otro lado tampoco sabía qué hacer con los pequeños, que consideraba como sobrinos... él no era bueno cuidando a bebés vampiros recién nacidos, apenas y se sabe cuidar el mismo y sería peligroso cuidar de esos bebés, sabiendo que vampiros de sangre pura que no se saben controlar ante su sed de sangre a medida que van creciendo y él es un vampiro convertido, no uno de sangre pura._

_El peli plata reapareció a un cementerio. Con cuidado bajo a su amiga al suelo y tomo a los dos pequeños, y quedó maravillado al verlos, tan solos e indefensos, inocentes e infantiles, tenía que admitir que el pequeño Naruto se parecía a Jiraiya y la pequeña Sakura a Tsunade, sonrió levemente ante esos hermosos bebés._

_Los dejo a ambos con delicadeza al costado de su madre fallecida y cabo una tumba; un tanto profunda, para colocar a su difunta amiga allí dentro. _

_- _Gracias Tsuna-chan, gracias por ser mi mejor amiga... Siempre te amare y estarás en mi corazón junto con nuestro hermosos y divertidos recuerdos. -_dijo con agradecimiento antes de echarle tierra a la tumba. _

_Cuando termino de enterrar a la difunta rubia, giro sobre sus talones hacia los bebes que estaban en el suelo, los cago a ambos con cuidado en sus brazos, todavía no tenia en claro que hacer con ellos. Tomando una decisión estúpida, los dejo en la puerta de un orfanatorio y se fue de allí, sin importar el riesgo de que ellos estén allí siendo vampiros de sangre pura y que sea un completo problema para la humanidad, y odiándose a sí mismo por ser un irresponsable.  
_

* * *

Mil cientos cincuenta años después.

Es un hermoso pero nublado atardecer; como todo los días era normal esos climas en la cuidad de Tokio. Se ve en un frondoso, grande y hermoso bosque, donde un alce está comiendo pasto con tranquilidad.

Un poco lejos del lindo animal, está una persona escondida entre los arbustos solo se logra ve el rostro atractivo de una mujer. Sus facciones son muy hermosas y perfectas, ojos grandes color jade; los cuales estaban levemente rasgado y brillan con salvajismo, y su piel era extremadamente pálida. También se puede notar algunos mechones de color rosa que caían en su frente.

- _Hora de comer. –_los ojos color jade de la chica cambiaron de color y se tornó de un color azul carmesí mientras sus colmillos sobresalían de sus rojo y gruesos labios. –_ Espero que esta vez no me la cague…._

La chica frunce el ceño y una vena se le hincho en la frente instantáneamente al ver que un apuesto rubio que aparentaba unos dieciochos años, joven quien salió de quien sabe dónde y se lazo a velocidad impresionante hacia al animal, el cual no logro escapar.

El muchacho rubio mordió en el cuello de alce con sus colmillos y se mantuvo así unos segundos bebiendo la sangre del pobre animal que de su garganta salía rugidos lastimeros.

Dicho joven vestía con unos jeans gastados y de color azul, una camisa de tirantes naranja que le quedaba levemente holgada; aunque estuviera haciendo un poco de frio parece no sentirlo. Para finalizar en sus pies llevaban unas zapatillas blancas.

El muchacho dejo de adsorber la sangre al animal para después soltarlo y dejarlo con delicadeza en suelo, ¡Claro! después de todo se alimentó de él y lo menos que podía hacer por él era eso. El rubio volteo su cuerpo completo hacia donde aún se encontraba la peli-rosa escondida, una sonrisa socarrona se adornó en el rostro mostrando sus largos y afilados colmillos que sobresalían, mientras que cantidad de sangre se escurría por sus labios y barbilla.

Sus facciones son atractivas y perfectas, también tenía la piel blanca como la de la chica, en sus mejillas tenía una marcas zorrunas, sus ojos rojos son grandes y levemente rasgados. Su cuerpo fornido y bien musculoso y media aproximadamente uno ochenta de estatura.

- ¡Naru-chan eres un maldito hijo de perra! –grita molesta la chica, Su voz era suave, delicada y linda. Y el aludido amplio su sonrisa mientras que sus ojos se tornó de un color azul cielo. – ¡Me has dejado sin comida! –dijo la peli-rosa saliendo rápidamente de entre los arbustos. –

La bella muchacha tenía un cuerpo delgado pero escultural, sus senos son un poco grandes, caderas anchas, cintura pequeña, piernas largas y bien torneadas. Viste con un pantalón deportivo que le quedaba ceñido de cintura a tobillos y era de color negro; una blusa de tirantes roja, y levemente holgada pero era ajustada en los pechos y le llegaba a mediación de los glúteos. Su largo cabello rosa lo llevaba trenzado hacia atrás, dejando que algunos mechones caigan en sus mejillas y frente.

- No pues, te jodes Saku-chan. –le dice el rubio sonriendo con mofa haciendo que otra vena se le hinche en la frente de la pelirrosa. - ¡Uzumaki Naruto siempre te va a cagar en tus caserías dattebayon! ¡wuajaja! –el rubio pone sus manos al estilo jarra y comenzó a reír como loco y las venas en la frente de Sakura palpitan con intensidad. –

- Y Haruno Sakura siempre te va a patear el trasero. –susurro amenazante la peli-rosa y Naruto al tener todos los sentidos al cien, logro escucharla por lo que dejo de reír y sonrió nervioso al ver la mirada intimidante de Sakura. –ven Naru-chan.

El rubio retrocedió unos paso hacia atrás temeroso, el más que nadie sabe la fuerza bruta de la pelirrosa, eso hizo que Sakura sea sobresaliente en su familia adoptiva; ella, él y Kakashi. Sakura cuando se estaba a punto de echar encima de Naruto para molerlo a golpes, una voz infantil, masculina e inocente hizo que la para en seco.

- Hola.

Sakura y Naruto voltearon de forma mecánica voltean hacia el costado viendo a un lindo niño de unos cuatro o cinco años de edad. Tiene cabello negro con reflejos azules y los trae algo alborotado mientras algunos otros mechones largos caen en su frente y mejillas, su piel era pálida pero no como la ellos; ojos negros y grandes que los observaban con curiosidad e inocencia. El pequeño vestía con trajecito de niño explorador haciéndolo ver tierno.

- Ho… la. –volvió a repetir el pelinegro, sintiéndose nervioso porque esas personas no lo saluden y se queden viendo sorprendidos. Tratando de desviar la vista de ello para que no vean su leve sonrojo, bajo la cabeza pero ensancho los ojos horrorizado al ver al animal muerto al lado del rubio. - ¿Que le paso al animalito…!? –les pregunto asustado y sentido a un más cuando vio que la boca del muchacho salía sangre, que supuso que era del animal o se había golpeado muy feo. – ¿Por qué sangras?!

- Pues veras… –Naruto se siente nervioso, en los cientos de años que lleva viviendo en ese gran bosque con su familia, jamás habían visto a un humano, si sabe controlar su sed de sangre pero…. Se preguntaba qué hacia ese pequeño ahí, tan solo e indefenso en ese bosque. –Ve…veras…. ano... etto.

- Pues, encontramos a este animalito aquí tirado y mi amigo intento darle respiración boca a boca para poder revivirlo pero llegamos demasiado tarde. –explica con seriedad la pelirrosa viendo hacia el cielo para que sus ojos vuelvan a tomar su color natural y así lo hizo. - ¿Qué haces aquí pequeño?

- Me…. mi…. soy Sasuke Uchiha. –dice con timidez viendo sonrojado a la pelirrosa, se hizo muy bella la muchacha, cosa que noto Naruto y pudo evitar sonreírle burlón a su amiga. –Eres muy hermosa… –dijo sin pensar Sasuke pero darse cuenta que lo dijo en voz alta se tapó la boca rápidamente y su sonrojo aumentaba. –

Sakura se sonrojo muy leve, jamás en su vida nadie le habían dicho que era hermosa y le dio pena escuchar eso salir de la boca de un infante. Naruto soltó una carcajada suelta al ver que su hermanita se avergonzó, cosa que es la primera que lo hace y la pelirrosa lo fulmina con la mirada.

- Bueno. –la pelirrosa se aclaró la garganta para disimular el sonrojo. –soy Haruno Sakura y ese idiota es Uzumaki Naruto. –le presento con tranquilidad. -

- Dobe, deja de reírte de Sakura-chan. –ordeno molesto el pequeño Sasuke haciendo que Naruto deje de reír y para fulminarla con la mirada y esté hace lo mismo y Sakura soltó una carcajada ante el apodo que le puso el niño a su aniki. -

- ¿Pero… que te pasa mini teme!? ¡Respétame que soy mayor que tú. –gruño molesto el rubio y el pelinegro frunce el ceño con molestia. -

- Cállate…. dobe idiota. -ahora quien gruño molesto fue Sasuke y el rubio afila su mirada hacia él. El pelinegro decidió mejor ignorar al rubio infantil, su aniki le ha dicho que no le haga caso a los locos y él como buen otouto ahora le hizo caso. -Sakura-chan, estoy perdido... ¿Me podrías ayudar? –pregunto curioso y ansioso por la respuesta de la chica. -

- ¿Ah? ... Claro. –la pelirrosa mira sonriente al pequeño haciéndolo sonrojar. -

- Oe, no te sonrojes con por mi imoto. –ordena molesto el rubio y el pequeño ensancho los ojos con terror. –

- ¿Es tu hermano!? –pregunto asustado Sasuke y miro con lastima a Sakura, que asiente con tristeza mientras que Naruto los mira molesto y ofendido. –lo lamento mucho. –le dice con lastima a la pelirrosa como una persona que le pasa sus pésames a alguien quien falleció. –

- Gracias. –le responde Sakura, como quien acepta los pésames por el fallecido haciendo que a Naruto se rehinche una vena en la frente ante el teatrito de esos dos. –

- ¡Vámonos teme! ¡Tenemos que devolverte a tus papis! –dijo Naruto molesto comenzando a emprender camino hacia algún lado donde sienta otra presencias humanas. –

- Yo no tengo padres. –comento con indiferencia Sasuke siguiendo al rubio al igual que Sakura. –soy huérfano al igual que mis otros dos hermanos.

La pelirrosa y el rubio miraron de reojo al pelinegro, viendo como aún mantiene su mirada inexpresiva pero ambos pudieron leerlo a la perfección, fruncieron levemente el ceño al leer esa aura de tristeza, angustia y soledad que el niño sentía. Ellos dos también son huérfanos y saben cómo es estar en el lugar de Sasuke.

- Nosotros también somos huérfanos. –confeso con tranquilidad Naruto volviendo su vista al frente. –

- ¿Enserio? –pregunto sorprendido el pequeño Sasuke. -

- Así es. –respondió Sakura. –

- ¿Pueden adoptarme a mí y a mis hermanos…? –volvió a preguntar Sasuke mirándolo con ansiedad, suplica entre otros sentimientos. –

Los otros dos ensancharon sus ojos ante la pregunta del niño, no sabían que responder, en parte lo entienden a Sasuke pero, ellos son vampiros al igual que Kakashi, nos saben si el tener infantes en su casa es para bien o para mal.

- ¿No te….no los tratan bien ahí? –pregunto con indiferencia la pelirrosa. –

- No, debes en cuando comemos y nos hacen hacer los labores de la casa.

- Déjanos pensarlo. –respondió pensativo Naruto haciendo que el pequeño baje la cabeza desilusionado, por lo se sintió mal. –_si le decimos que sí y sin el consentimiento de Kakashi se nos va armar en grande. También si le prometo al pequeño que lo sacare de ahí junto con sus hermanitos y Kakashi me da la contra, Sasuke se dará que era una promesa vacía cuando no lo valla a recoger y no quiero eso… -_

_- Somos vampiros, eso no es bueno, no debemos vivir entre los humanos. Por mucha lastima y compasión que le tenga a Sasuke no puedo hacer eso. Si lo hago con el tiempo que vaya creciendo, se dará cuanta que nosotros no envejecemos, no comemos comida humana, no dormimos etc. Lo siento mucho Sasuke. –_pensó con tristeza Sakura mientras que aprieta con fuerza sus puño con frustración. -

_- ¿Por qué nadie quiere adoptarnos a Itachi, Misaki y a mí? ¿Por qué ellos no nos adoptan? –_Sasuke vuelve a levantar su rostro con una sonrisa seca. –mis hermanos y yo… no somos molestos, somos limpios y ordenados, somos obedientes y nos portamos muy bien. –dijo con tranquilidad, tratando de conversarlos, en verdad no quiere regresar otra vez a ese orfanatorio con sus hermanitos. –

- De seguro lo son. –Naruto le sonreí amigable al pelinegro. –deja que primero consultemos con nuestro padre adoptivo. Y si son dice que sí, en un segundo tú y tus hermanitos estarán viviendo con nosotros. –dijo con emoción y Sasuke asiente con una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad mientras que Sakura frunce el ceño por lo dijo su hermano. –

* * *

En el medio del frondoso bosque, a unos kilometro lejos de donde estaban esos tres. Se encuentra una modesta, pero linda cabaña con las paredes de color amarillo, la casa era de tamaño media, pero acogedora.

En techo de la sencilla casa, se ve Kakashi recostado, con librito pornográfico tapándole el rostro. El peli plata con el pasar del tiempo sigue viéndose apuesto y musculoso. Viste con una camisa de tirantes de color verde seco, que le queda levemente holgada y unos pantalones negro, también levemente holgado.

- Mmm_. –_Kakashi se sienta perezosamente mientras suelta un suspiro de aburrimiento. –mis mocositos ya tardaron, y eso que iban de casería. –dijo para sí mismo, viendo al bosque con flojera. –y pensar, que criarlos seria molesto y problemáticos y fue todo lo contrario. Si no los hubiera encontrado a ambos tirados en una zanja, todo malhumorados y sucios, pocos años después que los haya dejado en ese orfanatorio… no sé qué habría sido de mí. –el peli plata sonrió levemente al darse cuanta hace tiempo que se habría encariñado bastante con la pelirrosa y el rubio. -

* * *

Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke, a habían llegado al campamento niños donde una mujer los recibió y agradeció por encontrar al pequeño.

El pelinegro menor le ha había presentado a la peli-rosa a sus hermanos. Itachi el hermano mayor del pequeño, tenía aproximadamente doce años recién cumplidos, posee facciones varoniles e infantiles, y total mente perfectas; cosa que extraño un poco a Naruto. Sus ojos negros son grandes, bajo de estos tiene pequeñas ojeras, su piel era igual de pálida que la Sasuke, y vestía también con traje de niño explorador. Misaki que le seguía en edad a Sasuke, era igual a él, pero con cabello largo, ella también vestía con traje de niña exploradora

- Muchas gracias jóvenes por encontrar a Sasuke-kun. –dijo agradecía la mujer, apretando con fuerza los hombros del aludido; ya que le había tomado de los hombros. –

Sakura frunció el ceño con molestia al notar la disimulada mueca de dolor del pequeño Sasuke, también le daba mala espina el aura que desprendía esa mujer. Itachi y Misaki miran con preocupación a su hermano, sabiendo lo que la vieja le esta haciendo.

- Disculpe señora, pero debe hacer eso con el pequeño. –dijo Naruto con molestia, refiriéndose al agarre que tiene en el mini teme. –

La mujer de edad avanzada, aunque sorprendida por que el muchacho se haya dado cuenta de lo que hizo, no lo demostró.

- Supongo que si eso todo, puede irse. –comento con tranquilidad, mirando con indiferencia al rubio, haciéndolo fruncir el ceño a rubio y a la pelirrosa. –

- No, no es todo. –dijo Naruto, mirándola con frialdad que la intimido un poco, empezaba a agarrarle coraje a esa vieja. –quiero adoptar a Sasuke y a sus hermanitos.

La anciana ensancho los ojos, era obvio que ella no quería a los niños que cuidaba, pero los pequeños Uchiha tenía algo especial, no eran como los demás mocosos y ella lo iba a investigar, pero si alguien los quiere adoptar, ella no era nadie para hacerles la contra.

Por otro lado Sakura y los pequeños Uchiha ensancharon los ojos sorprendidos por las palabras del rubio, la primera sin saber qué hacer para impedirlo, y los terceros sonrieron con felicidad al saber que por fin alguien los sacaría de ese maldito orfanatorio, explotadores de infantes.

- Hmn. Vengan mañana al medio día, tendré los papeles de los mocosos listos para que pueda firmarlos. –dijo con veneno en sus palabras y mirada cosa le restó importancia los demás. -

La anciana molesta se fue de allí, para hacer los preparativos de la adopción de los hermanos Uchiha, dejándolos a estos con Sakura y Naruto.

- Entonces vendremos mañana para recogerlos dattebayon. –dice con emoción el rubio, sonriéndoles zorrunamente a los pequeños. - ¿Verdad Sakura-chan?

- Sí. –Sakura trato de sonreír, pero se vio como forzosa, sabiendo que a Kakashi le dará un patatús cuando se entere de lo hizo Naruto. –bueno… creo que vendremos mañana…. si es que estamos vivos. –lo último lo dijo en un susurro, pero el Uzumaki la escucho a la perfección, por lo que sonrió nervioso. –

- ¡Gracias futuro papi! –grito llena de felicidad Misaki abrazándole con fuerza la pierna de Naruto haciendo que a los demás se le resbale una gota de sudor por la nuca por la acción de la pequeña. –

- Gracias Naruto-san, Sakura-san. –dijo con agradecimiento Itachi. –

- ¡No hay de que Ita-chan! –exclamo energético el rubio tratando de zafarse del agarre de la niña, pero esta no sede. –creo que es hora de irnos…

- Sakura-chan. –llamo Sasuke y la pelirrosa volteo a verlo con curiosidad y esté le hizo una seña para que se inclinara, Sakura un poco extrañada le obedeció. –muchas gracias. –

De un movimiento rápido, Sasuke le toma en rostro entre sus manos y le dio un leve beso torpe en los labios a la pelirrosa haciendo que todos incluyendo a Sakura ensancharan los ojos enormemente por lo que hizo el pequeño e inocente pelinegro.

- MINI TEME APROVECHADO, SUELTA A MI IMOTO. –grita celoso Naruto, después de la impresión. -

Sakura se separa rápidamente del niño, sus mejillas estaban muy rojas de la vergüenza ante el roce en sus labios de Sasuke ¡joder era un niño y se sentía una maldita pedófila por que le allá gustado el beso!

Sasuke por otro lado sonrió bobalicón, sintiéndose para nada avergonzado de hecho le encanto el contacto ese en sus labios, ahora sabe lo que se siente las personas que se besaban en las propagandas de la televisión, películas y novelas.

- OTOUTO TE HE DICHO QUE NO INTERPRETARAS LAS COSAS QUE VEZ EN LA TELEVICION. –grita avergonzado Itachi, en el momento que su hermanito le comento que iba a besar a una chica que le gustase algún día, creyó que lo decía en broma, pero no el canijo hablaba en serio. –_no es justo ¬¬ me ha ganado en besar alguna niña y para acabarla de joderme, lo hizo con Sakura-san, es muy bonita ¡maldito otouto suertudo!_

- No es justo. –exclamo molesta Misaki y los demás voltearon a verla extrañados, menos Sasuke que entro en bobalandia. - ¡Naruto-kun, agáchate para hacerte lo mismo que le hizo mi nisan a Sakura-san! –ordeno con firmeza la pequeña haciendo que casi caigan al estilo anime y el rubio sonrió con nerviosismo ante lo zafada que esta esa niña. –

- Es ahora de irnos, vendremos mañana. –dijo rápidamente Sakura tomándole la muñeca a su hermano y llevárselo a paso a apresurado de allí. -

- Adiós niños. –grito Naruto alzando su mano en son de despido. –

Sasuke aun en bobalandia alzo su mano, agitándola, Misaki hacia lo mismo con energía y con una gran sonrisa mientras que Itachi sentía vergüenza ajena por lo que hicieron sus hermanitos, pues ni modo, solo espera que Sakura tenga una hermana tan buenota como ella para hacerle lo mismo que hizo su otouto.

Itachi con traquilidad volteo hacia su otouto viendo con claridad que aun mantiene esa cara de perdejo drogado, ¡Y no lo culpa! despues de todo la pelirrosa estaba bien sexy, de seguro si el fuese el que le robo un besito inocente a la pelirrosa, ubiera tenido la misma expresion. El pelinegro algo fastidiado le dio zape a Sasuke, sacandolo de su enzoñacion y esté lo miro molesto a su aniki mientras se soba la nuca.

- ¿De donde conoces a Naruto-san y Sakura-san? -pregunto con seriedad el Uchiha mayor. -

- Oh pues, cuando me perdi en el bosque... camine por un tiempo y los encontre discutiendo.. am... mmmm creo que por comida. -explico despreocupado encongiendose de hombros. -Oh, y habia un animalito muerto al lado de ellos y dobe del rubio tenia la boca sangrando, supongo que se habra golpeado muy feo ahi. -comento Sasuke con una sonrisa burlona e Itachi aunque estuviera sorpredido no lo desmuentra. -

- _Seran... ¿Seran como nosotros? Bueno, más bien seran como yo. -_el Uchiha mayor frunce el ceño, sientiendo cuiriosidad por saber si o no son, de la idea que se esta haciendo en su mente. -vamos, ya esta obscureciendo y ustedes tienen que comer.

- Que linda que es Sakura-san. -comento con admiracion la mini pelinegra. -

- ¡¿Verdad que si?! ¡Planeo casarme con ella cuando crezca!. -dijo contento Sasuke e Itachi ensacho los ojos en blanco. -

- ¿No crees que cuando tu crezcas, ella va a hacer una anciana? -pregunto Itachi con los ojos entrecerrados y con una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca. -

- No le hagas caso a oni-san, Sasuke-chan ¡Yo te apayo! -exclamo con emocion Misaki y Sasuke la mira agradecido por que este de su lado. -

- Ustedes estan locos. -comento divertido el Uchiha mayor. -Misaki-chan estas requete chiflada y Sasuke-chan estas obsecionado con Sakura-san.

- ¡No es obsecion, es amor! -dijo con firmeza el pelinegro mirando con molestia a su aniki. -

- ¡Yo no estoy zafada, solo soy una incomprendida! -dijo molesta Misaki e Itachi tiene varias gotas de sudor por suca. -

- ¿Otouto, tu que sabes del amor? y Misaki... ¿De donde sacaste esa palabra? -pregunto extrañado. -

- Es lo yo siento aniki, Sakura-chan ya me flecho . -respondio de forma peotica el pequeño pelinegro haciendo que su hermano mayor lo mire incredulo. -

- Pues yo, oi esa palabra de Ibiki-san, así llamo a Kuronei-sensei. -respondio despreocupadamente la pelinegra. -

Itachi no puedo evitar sonreir con diversión, realmente sus hermanitos estan zafados de la cabeza.

* * *

- Asi que... quieres adoptar a tres niños. -dice pensativo el peli plata.

Naruto que esta enfrente de él, lo mira con seriedad, muy poco veces toma esa expresion pero por dentro se moria del nerviosismo, no sabiendo si fue buena idea comentarselo a Kakashi. Pero el realmente quiere ayudar a esos niños, más al ver como esa anciana habita tratado a Sasuke-teme. Sakura que estaba sentada en la otra punta del tejado de la cabaña, se siente nerviosa al igual que el rubio de su hermano.

- ¿Piensa hacerlo sin mi consentimeinto? -pregunto amenazante Kakashi y el rubio no cambia su expresio, pero seriamente esta planeando como especar si se arma la gorda. -te estoy habalndo Naruto.

- Si, tengo mil ciento ochenta años, no necesito tu opinio, solo te estoy avisando. -respondio Naruto, por fuera se ve que el rubio tiene los conojes para enfrentarse al peli plata, pero enserio que por dentro se esta derritiendo del miedo. -si los niños te molestan, pues me los llevare de aqui.

Kakashi y Sakura estan sorprendido ante lo maduro que se portando Naruto, muy pocas veces lo visto hablar con tanta sinceridad y seriedad y eso de una forma u otra complace al peli plata.

- Muy bien. -dijo con aburrimeto Kakashi haciendo que sus hijos adoptivos ensanchen los ojos soprendidos. -se puede quedar aqui, pero desde ya te digo que tu limpiaras por donde ellos ensucien, tu los bañaras, tu le haras de comer, tu los llevaras a la escuela, tu le compras ropa, juguetes, libros, utiles, cama, sabanas, zapatillas etc. En resumen tu seras su papi. -dijo con burla el peli plata. -

- ¡Eso es genial, gracias Kakashi! -contesto con felicidad el rubio. -

- Kakashi no...

- Bebita, te he dicho que me digas papá o... ¡no! mejor dime papi. -exclamo con repoche Kakashi y la pelirrosa roda los ojos con fastidio. -

- Somos vampiros de una categoria muy alta, ellos son humanos, a media que vayan creciendo se daran cuenta que no comemos, no envejecemos, no dormimos, que tengo fuerza bruta, que Naruto puede sanar heridas y que tú eres extremadamente de velocidad rapida, y entre otras cosas. -comento alterada la pelirrosa y ahora es Naruto quien roda los ojos con fastidio. -

- Puede que tengas razon Sakura-chan pero si le confesamos, ellos nos entenderan. -dijo el rubio tratando de comvencerla. -nosotros estuviemos en un orfanatorio, sabien los que ese sufrimeinto... viste como lastimo esa vieja a Sasuke-teme, y sin importar lo que digas... yo los trae aqui con nosotros. -Sakura ensancho los ojos al ver ese brillo de disicion en los ojos de su hermano

- Bebita, Naruto tiene razon, debes empezar a confiar en los demas. -comento indiferente Kakashi y Sakua suspiro resginada. -Oh, ¿Como se llaman esos mocosos?

- Uchiha Sasuke, Misaki e Itachi, los tres son de la misma sangre. -contesto serio Naruto y el peli plata ensancho los ojos ante el apellido de esos niño. -he notado que...

Naruto no pudo terminar su frase por que Kakashi de un movimeinto rapido habia saltadoel tejado y se adentro en la cabaña, Sakura y él, algo extraño por su accion lo siguieron.

Se adentraron en la cañana y caminaron hacia la sala donde hay una mini bibioteca, viendo a Kakashi buscar un libro con desesperacion haciendolo alzar ambas cejas, pensando que el peli plata se le zafo un tornillo.

- Lo encontre. -dijo triunfante Kakashi, sosteniendo entre sus manos un libro grande y grueso de color rojo carmesi. -vengan sientanse. -les dijo en forma de orden y ellos ambos extrañado se sentaron en el sola de tres piesas que estaban al lado mientras que Kakashi se sento entre medio de Sakura y Naruto. -veran, ahi una historia de los Uchiha. -dijo sorpendidos a los otros dos. -los Uchiha sean hecho reconocer por siglos y siglos, eran extremadamente peligrosos y fuertes, eran unicos es su epoca y especie. Pero hace unos pocos años, masacraron a ese clan. -Kakashi pasa las hojas del libro, dejandole leer el contenido. -como veran Uchiha Fugaku fue rey de su castillo, siendo gobernador de un pequeño pueblo llamado Konoha en Venecia, pero Danzo junto con Madara Uchiha mataron a cada y todo uno de los aldeanos en un noche, destruyendo a Konoha por completo.

- ¿Tú piensas que es muy probable que los niños, siendo Uchihas sean vampiros? -pregunto sorprendida y curiosa la pelirrosa. -

- No lo sé. -respondio con seriedad Kakashi. -

- ¿Crees que Konoha, aun siga existiendo? -pregunto con interes Naruto. -

- He oido que fue reconstruida, ahora quien jobierna alli Misteshi Ami, no la conozco del todo pero su rumorean cosas buenas de ella. -respondio con indiferencia el peli plata encogiendose de hombres de restandole importancia. -

- ¿Y como es? -preguntaron con interes los hermanos haciendo que Kakashi levate una ceja. -Konoha.

- Oh es una aldea linda y tranquila. Que se yo.

- ¡Queremos vivir alli! -Sakura y Naruto miran con suplica al peli plata, el cual mira maravillado ante la expresion de de cachorro bajo la lluvia de la pelirrosa, digamos que le dio asco la de Naruto, e ahi la razon por la que no lo mira a él. -Por favor papi. -dijo la pelirrosa mirandolo como niña buena. -

- Mmm, me lo pensare. -conesto divertido y un extraño brillo adornoradon los ojos de Naruto y Sakura. -

**Un nuevo fic, espero que les aya gustado n.n**

**besos**

**bay  
**


End file.
